Their Final Hour
by UnknownWriter98
Summary: The Shadow Operatives have been through hell to protect mankind, but can they work together with fellow survivors of the apocalypse and end the walkers once and for all? Also featuring other survivors and not featuring Ken or Koromaru from SEES.
1. Chapter I: Crash Landing

**Hey y'all, this is just something I threw together to see how it would work out and I thought it was a funny idea. I doubt this will get much attention, but if it does then I'll be happy to continue for anyone reading. This is also my first and probably only crossover, so... Enjoy?**

 **Chapter I: Crash Landing**

'We're entering US soil now ma'am.' A voice echoed from the speakers.

'Thank you, captain.' A woman radioed back.

A woman in a black bodysuit wearing an eye patch walked down the centre of the aircraft, scanning the crew. Passenger 01, Yukari Takeba, a woman as accurate with a bow, she could hit a bullseye a mile away. Passenger 02, Junpei Iori, an idiot who's fast on his feet, he could get in and out of a store on a run in under three minutes. Passenger 03, Akihiko Sanada, a man so strong he could punch a walker's brains out in a second. Passenger 04, Fuuka Yamagishi, a girl with a silent persona summon, which could scan the entire area and keep everyone connected. Passenger 05, Mitsuru Kirijo, a woman as tough as nails, with tougher words, making her the perfect leader. Cargo hold contents, food, medicine, water and ammunition to last over a year. As well as two anti shadow android weapons in charge pads, codenamed Aigis and Labrys, together making an unstoppable and brutal force.

'You really think that that this thing is the work of Shadows?' Yukari asked.

'Yeah, I thought regular people couldn't fight back against the Shadows, and it sounds as if we're flying into a zombie apocalypse here.' Junpei commented.

'Zombies? Junpei, you watch too much anime, that stuff isn't real.' Akihiko laughed.

'We don't know what we're flying into, but our job is to find the target location, activate the weapon and wipe out this plague.' Mitsuru responded.

'Making our approach at the runway.' The pilot begun. 'Holy shit, what have we gotten ourselves into?'

There was a sudden blast of impact which shook the plane, setting off alarms which were blaring deafeningly loud and forcing Mitsuru to the ground.

'May day, may day, we have been hit, if anyone is hearing this, we are going down and I'm going to attempt an emergency landing inside the city! You gotta bail ma'am!'

Meanwhile, on the ground at a prison on the outskirts of the city, a group of survivors were patrolling the cell block and tending to the farms outside when the plane was hit. Survivor 01, Rick Grimes, a tough yet successful leader through these tough times. Survivor 02, Carl Grimes, may just be a kid, but he knows how to handle himself. Survivor 03, Carol Peletier, doctor to be can keep anyone alive when she has to. Survivor 04, Daryl Dixon, hunter, killer, defender, what can't this guy accomplish? Survivor 05, Glenn Rhee, fast thinker and even faster on his feet. Survivor 06, Maggie Greene, cowgirl and an elite, merciless killing machine. Survivor 07, Beth Greene, teenager yet still able to cover her family and friends in their time of need. Survivor 08, Hershel Greene, without his leg, all he has now is his wise old words. Survivor 09, Lori Grimes, wife and mother of two, still knows what it takes to survive. Survivor 10, T-Dog, the man with a plan, and a gun, always. Rick looked up in the sky to see a plane with one of its wings on fire.

'What the hell, we haven't had any none walker activity in months.' He said to T-dog, who was stood next to him.

'Yeah, you can that that again.' He said, looking through the scope of his rifle.

'Alright, the radio.' Rick muttered to himself before turning to the others. 'Glenn! The radio! Quick!'

The two of them ran back to camp and gathered around a radio, which Glenn was trying to tune into a signal. They eventually managed to connect with the plane.

'May day, may day, we have been hit, if anyone is hearing this, we are going down and I'm going to attempt an emergency landing inside the city! You gotta bail ma'am!' A voice came through.

'Ma'am? Who the fuck are these people?' Daryl asked.

'Their accent sounds like native Japanese, they can speak pretty good English.' Glenn confirmed.

'Oh great, now we've got the walkers, raiders and Japs to worry about?' Daryl responded. 'It was only a matter of time before they took advantage of this mess.'

'Chill out will ya, they might be friendly, Rick?' Maggie suggested.

'Only one way to find out, we gotta warn them off the city.' Rick stated.

'Yeah, well that's your call man.' T-dog shook his head.

'Do it, Glenn and do it quick, tell them to come here and keep away from the city.' Rick ordered him. 'Hell, they ain't got a clue what's going on down here.'

'I thought this thing was world wide?' Carl spoke up.

'Hello, hello? Can anyone here me? This is Glenn of the prison survivor group! Does anyone hear me dammit?' Glenn begged into the radio.

'Yes, this is Mitsuru Kirijo, what - situation - there?' The radio was breaking up.

'Kirijo? Why do I feel like I know that name from somewhere?' T-dog asked himself.

'You all need to jump and make sure to clear the city before you land, there are thousands of them in there, its a deathtrap!' Glenn advised them. 'If you can see a prison, grab some essentials and aim to land around that area, we'll pick you up! Got it?'

'Right - see - ground.' The radio died.

'Daryl, T-dog, you're both with me, hopefully these people know how to fight.' Rick ordered them. 'The rest of you keep on guard, the noise of that plane going down will attract every walker in the damn county.'

Rick, Daryl and T-dog stuck in a thin formation as they followed the parachuting people into the woods. As they were walking, a cargo crate came flying down from the descending plane and forced them to scatter, taking down a tree and landing at the bottom of a hill.

'Christ, I felt like a missile was just fired at us.' T-dog commented.

Daryl looked at the crate. 'It's as hot as one too, damn it needs a combination code to unlock.'

'All the more reason to find these people, let's move.' Rick ordered, keeping them focused.

They continued into the woods until they saw a pink parachute, just off of a clearing. They examined it, finding nothing but a gun with the letters SEES engraved into it.

'Sees? You think that's the name of this chic?' Daryl asked.

'Sees? Really? Who'd call their child Sees?' Rick spoke up.

'Besides, what makes you think its a girl?' T-dog asked.

'Well I don't know about you T-dog, but pink isn't my first choice when it comes to colours.' Daryl gave off a creepy smile, carving his way towards the clearing.

'This is a nice piece, why won't the ammo cartridge come out though?' Rick asked.

'Who enters a war zone with a defective piece?' T-dog laughed. 'These guys really have no fucking clue, do they?'

Rick and T-dog followed Daryl through the path he was carving and they finally came out into the clearing. They looked over at the passengers of the plane, who were all armed with swords, with holstered guns. They were all wearing black bodysuits and looking at a herd of walkers heading their way.

'Holy shit, how many of them are there?' T-dog asked.

'At least 30 of them, maybe more.' Daryl answered. 'They're being surrounded, there's no way they'll make it, even with our help.'

'Let's go, aim for the head!' Mitsuru commanded them all.

Junpei spun around and performed a clean sweep of four walkers with his sword, whilst Mitsuru started taking out the one's coming from behind. Akihiko ran into a group and punched them all to death with his clawed gloves. Meanwhile, Yukari covered them all with her bow and extreme accuracy. The walkers were slowly thinning down, so Rick gave the order and the three of them joined in with their guns. Daryl ran out of arrows, so pulled out his gun and the SEES gun.

'Wait, don't fire that, its not a real weapon!' Yukari shouted.

Then a walker suddenly tackled Daryl from behind and made him drop the SEES gun. He fought with the walker before Yukari shot an arrow through its skull, nearly shooting him in the process. They all met up in the middle and started fighting off the walkers.

'You could've killed me, you crazy bitch!' Daryl shouted at Yukari.

'I'm not an idiot, I saw the distances, it wasn't going to kill you at all or I wouldn't have fired it.' She responded.

'Excuse Daryl here.' T-dog tried to talk whilst dodging flying flesh. 'What he meant to say was thank you.'

'I see you guys are really living it big in this land of opportunities.' Akihiko joked.

'Yeah, you can see all the opportunities all around you, can't ya tell?' Rick joked back.

Eventually, the final walkers fell to the floor dead, so the group cleaned and put away their weapons for the time being. They caught their breath and started walking back the way they came. There was a huge explosion from the direction of the city and they looked over the ridge as two skyscrapers came tumbling down near the centre of the city.

'You Sees?' Daryl asked Yukari.

'What?' She asked back.

'I found your piece, you dropped it when you landed.' He handed her the gun.

'Oh, thanks, I'm Yukari, this is an old gift.' She explained. 'Who would call their daughter Sees?'

'I fucking told you!' He turned to T-dog.

T-dog laughed. 'Yeah, you sure did.

'So how come you guys are here? I thought the world went to shit?' Rick asked.

'To put an end to this, Japan is the last known surviving country in the world and its only a matter of time before that changes for the worst.' Mitsuru explained.

'How, erm...?' Rick begun.

'Mitsuru, from the radio.' She answered his unspoken question. 'You ever heard of Kirijo?'

'The name rings a bell.' T-dog confirmed.

'Well we blew all the bridges to the mainland and hunkered down underground, and we have weapons the rest of the world don't, because of ethical reasons.' She explained.

'What like?' Rick asked.

'Imagine, a robot that looks human, but is an android with mounted machine guns and rocket launchers. They can't be infected, because they aren't human, but they fight to protect mankind. Put one of those into a herd of walkers any size and hold that thought.'


	2. Chapter II: Search and Rescue

**Chapter II: Search and Rescue**

The group was gathered around the Kirijo supply crate in the centre of the room, inside of the prison. After introductions were over and done with, the persona users and survivors started mingling with eachother. T-Dog was trying to guess the code and Daryl was entering it into the crate.

'So, why did you decide to come to this shitstorm?' Rick asked Mitsuru.

'The whole world's a shitstorm, and our job is to stop it.' She responded.

'How? You can't kill every walker out there, no matter how strong you are.' He told her.

'Which is why we have to hit it at the source, where it all started.' She looked at him.

He looked back at her. 'Where?'

'Kirijo.' She turned and walked away.

'I'm telling you, it's 1-2-3-4 man.' T-Dog told Daryl.

'Who would put the code to all these supplies as 1-2-3-4?' Daryl asked.

'I don't know, the same person who would name their daughter Sees?' T-Dog laughed.

Daryl grunted and entered the code 1-2-3-4, which surprisingly worked. He backed away and it opened to reveal three compartments, full of all the supplies they would ever need. Everyone looked upon it in shock and disbelief.

'Holy shit.' Daryl spoke quietly.

'These are our supplies, as well as care packages for others.' Mitsuru explained. 'There are more in that plane, the code was supposed to be easy to guess. There yours.'

'What? Why would you do something like that, give away your supplies to strangers?' Hershel asked.

'Why did you let us stay here the night?' Mitsuru asked back.

'Because we're good people.' He replied. 'Something that's hard to come by these days.'

'Exactly, and there's more.' She continued. 'I can get you all to safety until this mess is dealt with.'

'Why do I feel like there's a but coming next?' Rick asked.

'It's not an issue, we can handle it fine, we just need our girl Fuuka Yamagishi to make contact with them, unless you can find a working power grid somewhere.' She explained.

'Forget unless, I'm going back out there now and searching for Fuuka.' Yukari stated.

'You can't so close to nightfall, otherwise you stand no chance of making it far.' Glenn told them.

'Try to make radio contact with her, Yukari, see if you can't get a location on her.' Mitsuru ordered her.

As the night engulfed the prison, the persona users were still up and walking around the prison. Mitsuru walked into the courtyard and looked out over the field of walkers and into the woods, taking a deep breath. Yukari was sat on the steps across from her, trying to make contact with Fuuka and almost falling asleep. Soon after, Rick and Daryl came out and saw them, so they decided to try and encourage them to get some rest. Rick approached Mitsuru and stood next to her, looking out into the distance with her.

'I'll openly admit that I didn't expect it to be this bad out here, the thought of loosing one of my team cuts deep.' She told him.

'I know the feeling, we've lost too many people to count.' Rick looked down and bit his lip. 'Women, children, good people.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' She glanced over him. 'I can't imagine what you've been through or seen.'

'Yeah well I'm sure you'll find your friend.' He tried to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Yukari was on the radio when Daryl approached her and leant against the wall, looking down on her.

'Fuuka? Fuuka, you there? At least let me know you're safe!' She pleaded into it.

'Let the girl sleep.' Daryl said. 'You should do the same.'

'How can I sleep knowing that my friend might be out there dead?' She asked.

'You can try.' He answered her.

'No, I need to contact her.' She told him.

'It won't do you any good if you pass out tomorrow because you're too tired to carry on.' He replied.

Mitsuru and Rick approached them. 'He's right, you know.'

'I guess so, but I don't like this one bit.' Yukari told them, getting to her feet.

Rick and Daryl watched them leave and then went about their night time patrols of the area. The next morning, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Daryl and T-Dog were gathered around outside of the cell block.

'There's finally a way out, huh?' Glenn confirmed.

'Yeah, but we need to find this girl first.' Daryl reminded them.

'You mean, they have to find her, right?' Glenn replied.

'No, I was thinking of going out there with them, they'll need my tracking skills.' He replied.

'What? Why would you be so willing to put your life on the line for them?' Maggie asked him.

'Hell, they just gave us a huge ass crate of supplies, it's the least I can do.' Daryl stated.

'He's right, helping them is better than sitting here doing nothing.' T-Dog stated.

'When did we become the kind of people that would question helping another living person?' Hershel questioned them.

'When the living became more dangerous than the dead.' Maggie replied.

Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei and Akihiko walked out of the cell block and into the main room, towards the entrance, shortly followed by Rick, Carl and Beth. Daryl walked down the stairs and shouted for them to wait up.

'No goodbye?' He asked. 'I'm coming with you.'

'No you're not.' Mitsuru replied.

'You'll need my tracking skills.' He stated.

'Say you die out there, then it's me who's to blame and it's me that has to tell these people and it's me that has to live with the consequences for the rest of my life.' Mitsuru explained herself.

'Which is why I'll be coming with you too then.' Rick walked forward. 'No responsibility there then, right?'

'We know the area better, we can help you.' T-Dog nodded to them. 'I'm in.'

'Me too.' Glenn stood forward. 'We can split off into pairs, cover more ground and we're less likely to attract as many walkers that way.'

After a bit of debating, they agreed to go together and reached a farm surrounded by woodlands, which had walkers roaming the place.

'She's here?' Mitsuru asked.

'Yeah, somewhere in this area at least.' Daryl confirmed.

'Right, we'll split off into pairs now then.' Rick said. 'Mitsuru and I will take the farmhouse.'

'I'll take Yukari into the woods then, show me what you can do with that bow.' Daryl smiled.

'Akihiko and I have got the barn then.' T-Dog stated.

'That leaves the windmill to Junpei and I then, let's get this over with.' Glenn concluded.

Daryl and Yukari walked through the woods, looking around for Fuuka. Suddenly Daryl spotted two walkers coming over to them, so he signalled Yukari and they got into position. He gave the signal and they both got direct head shots.

'Not bad.' Daryl laughed.

'Why did you pick a crossbow, anyway?' Yukari asked. 'A bow is much lighter and faster.'

'Same reason time saw it replace the bow, the power is the same every time, and can easily get a walker straight through the skull.' He replied.

'You did your homework, I'm impressed.' She responded.

He laughed. 'Yeah, I guess I did.'

'So, do you have a girl back at the prison? I noticed Glenn and Maggie are somewhat close.' She asked.

'Yeah they are, too close for my liking some nights. I don't have anyone though.' He replied. 'What about you? Anyone waiting for you back home?'

'No, he died.' She looked down.

'Sorry to hear that.' Daryl apologized. 'Walkers get him?'

'No, he died before that, saving us all.' She explained. 'Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, Ken, Koromaru, he didn't even get to meet Labrys.'

'What happened to the others?' He asked.

'Aigis and Labrys went down with the plane and I haven't heard anything from the others since the outbreak.' She looked down again and kicked a stone over towards a cave.

'Aren't you worried about the two that went down with the plane?' He asked.

'Not at all, they can't be infected and Fuuka will find them easily.' Yukari smiled.

'Well two skyscrapers crumbled down on top of it, so you never know.' He stated.

Yukari kicked another stone which landed in a cave and hit something, which made a noise. Daryl raised his hand and they slowly approached the cave, taking out their knives. Daryl took out his flash-light and shone it into the cave, revealing Fuuka who was cowering in there.

'Fuuka! You're alive!' Yukari shouted.

'These things are easy to avoid when you know where they are coming from.' She stated.

'This is Daryl, he's one of the survivors we found at that prison.' Yukari explained.

'Oh no.' Fuuka suddenly froze.

'What? I'm not that bad am I?' He laughed.

'Look out!' She shouted.

A walker suddenly came around the corner and grabbed Daryl's hand, making him drop his crossbow. He quickly backed it into a tree which gave way and collapsed under their weight. Daryl held the walkers head up and took his knife, stabbing it in the head. He then looked at the slope the tree was rocking on. Yukari and Fuuka came over and Yukari extended her arm to him, which he quickly jumped and caught, dislocating her shoulder, making her automatically drop him, but he managed to grab hold of another tree.

'There are six of those things coming for us now.' Fuuka stated.

Yukari was in a lot of pain. 'Shit, I can't use my bow.'

'Fuck it, down the slope and hope for the best!' Daryl ordered.

He went down first and made it to the bottom in one piece, so Yukari and Fuuka went down together, narrowly avoiding the walkers as they grew closer. They then went back to the farm and regrouped with the others.


	3. Chapter III: The Governor

**Chapter III: The Governor**

A man walked into an empty warehouse and over towards another man and a woman, who were looking at a deactivated android, Aigis. He smiled and patted one of them on the shoulder.

'Nice work Tyreese.' He said.

'Thank you Governor, but it was Sasha here that spotted the pod come down.' He replied.

'What even is all this, I've never seen technology like this before.' Sasha spoke up.

'It's a weapon of some sorts, we just need to find a way to reactivate it.' The Governor looked at Aigis.

'You think we can do that?' Tyreese asked.

'Maybe, if we had a car battery or something, what's under this tie thing?' He replied.

Sasha removed the tie, revealing the one thing that made Aigis who she was, the one thing that gave her life, her Plume of Dusk. It shone brightly, so they shielded their eyes. The Governor looked in shock as he noticed what it was.

'No way, they actually came here.' He spoke up. 'I know exactly what this is now.'

'What is it?' Tyreese asked.

'Keep it under heavy guard around the clock and if it makes any sudden movements, aim for that bright spot there, that's basically its heart.' He ordered them.

'Y-yes Governor.' Sasha spoke.

The Governor walked back to his apartment and went to his private room, where he kept the heads of his victims. He opened a drawer and took out a gun, which had the letters SEES engraved on it.

'So you finally come to finish what you started, Kirijo.' He smiled.

Meanwhile, back at the prison camp, Mitsuru was stood with Fuuka in the courtyard alongside the other survivors.

'So, how do you plan on getting us this ticket out of here?' Daryl asked.

'You'll see.' Mitsuru answered. 'Don't distract her.'

Fuuka raised her evoker to her head. 'Persona.'

There was a blast of air as Fuuka summoned her persona and started scanning the area in order to make contact with the outside world.

'What the hell is this shit?' T-Dog asked, panicking.

'This is the power of persona, a power that few people awaken to.' Mitsuru explained.

'Persona?' Rick asked. 'Just what are you people?'

'Persona users, people with the potential, just like yourself Rick, Daryl, T-Dog, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, and even Carl.' She explained further. 'We've sensed it whilst we've been here with you all.'

'So we could summon one of those things?' Rick asked.

'Yeah, but chances are it'll be an attack type and you need to shoot yourself in the head with one of these, evokers.' Akihiko explained, showing them his own evoker.

'So that's why the cartridge didn't come out.' Rick came to a realisation.

'Hello, Narukami? Is that you?' She asked.

'Yeah, it's me Fuuka, you have no idea how relieved I was to hear your voice again, is everyone okay?' He asked, which everyone else could hear too.

'They're fine, we've just got established, but Aigis and Labrys are somewhere in the city.' She briefed him. 'What about your group?'

'Those things got Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke when we sent them out on a mission back to Inaba.' He explained.

'Walkers?' She asked.

'Whatever you call them, yeah.' He admitted. 'Rise and Kanji are defending the capital with me and I haven't seen anything of Teddie since this whole mess started. The rest are probably dead.'

'Sorry to hear that, we need two helicopters for evacuation through.' She requested.

'I can arrange that, but Fuuka?' He paused.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Things are getting worse, they don't stop coming, it's safe here but we don't know how long for.' He admitted to her.

'Alright, Mitsuru wants her helicopter too.' She added.

'Got it, they should be there by dawn on your end.' He informed her. 'I've got to go now though.'

Everyone went back inside and waited for dawn to arrive. However, they were awoken in the early hours by an explosion, which shook the prison, so they decided to have a look outside. Mitsuru, Yukari, Akihiko, Junpei and Fuuka led the walk to greet him, The Governor, who had just blasted the front gates open.

'Shit, now the walkers will get in!' T-Dog pointed out.

'Mitsuru Kirijo, a pleasure to finally meet you.' The Governor laughed. 'Come to put an end to things, save the world and all that fun stuff I imagine.'

'Who are you? Where did you get that evoker from?' She questioned him.

'I am but a mere pawn, The Governor.' He explained. 'The rest is none of your concern.'

'Stay back.' Akihiko told the survivors.

'Persona!' The Governor shouted.

'I summon thou!' Mitsuru shouted.

The two personas clashed in the air, kicking up the dust and dirt in the area. Rick looked around after the dust had cleared, to see that walkers were approaching the prison due to the sound of a persona being summoned and fighting.

The Governor laughed. 'This was just a warm up round. We have your little toy by the way, Aigis was it?'

'Get back here!' Yukari shouted.

'Let him go for now, we have to focus on the walkers!' Mitsuru ordered the group.

'He has Aigis, we have to give chase to him!' She protested.

'Keep your cool, Fuuka will locate them and we'll go after them once we get these people to safety.' Junpei tried to calm her down.

Walkers were pouring into the prison, so everyone took their positions and held their ground against them. They were running low on ammo and more and more just came coming, when a helicopter was heard approaching the area.

'Everyone down!' A soldier shouted.

Everyone hit the deck and mini-guns opened fire on the horde surrounding them, slaughtering every last one of them. The helicopters landed and soldiers poured out of them, gunning down the walkers and clearing a path for the survivors.

'They won't stop coming!' Rick shouted.

'You guys have to get out of here, now!' Mitsuru shouted to them.

Lori, Carol, Beth and Hershel entered one helicopter, which took off.

'What about you guys?' Rick asked.

'We'll be going after Aigis and then into the city!' She told him.

'You said some of us have the potential, right?' He asked.

'Is this really the time for that?' Yukari asked back.

'Yes, but you have to go, now!' She ordered them.

'I ain't bailing when I'm needed the most!' Daryl shouted.

'Get to the choppers and decide there!' Mitsuru ordered them.

They all backed into two choppers which took off and hovered in place whilst Fuuka tracked Aigis down to the warehouse where she was being kept.

'Are you serious about wanting to help us when you have a free ticket out of this hell?' Mitsuru asked the remaining survivors.

'If you can teach us how to use our personas, then yes.' Rick told her. 'But you need to go Carl.'

'I'm not leaving you here, I can fight.' He protested.

'I know you can, but I need you to keep an eye on your mother for me.' He told him.

'Not happening dad, if we're going to save the world, then that counts for us all, me included.' He replied.

Rick sighed. 'Fine, but any sign of danger and you're out.'

'Okay.' He agreed.

'Right, looks like we're all with you on this then.' T-Dog commented.

'I'm not calling you ma'am though.' Daryl added.

'So, how are we going to do this then?' Glenn asked.

'Our main priority is Aigis, she has an override switch which will allow her programming to be changed so she follows the command of the first person she sees, which The Governor will likely have seen by now.' Mitsuru explained.

'Why is that even a thing?' Maggie asked.

'Don't ask me, but there is a safety protocol, she will not harm her sister units, such as Labrys, and she will still recognise a Kirijo, such as myself, as a friendly presence.' Mitsuru explained further.

'So all we have to do is get you to her so you can flick the switch?' T-Dog confirmed.

'Yes, but she will likely attack you guys on sight, so you will have to stay back and work on taking down The Governor and his troops.' Mitsuru concluded.

'Right, let's do this then!' Rick shouted.


End file.
